


How do you solve a problem like Sterek?

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Sterek needs a nanny, just a silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek look for a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you solve a problem like Sterek?

„Where are you going, it’s still early” Isaac asked as Stiles got up to leave. Thc lub was packed and they were having fun.   
“I gotta go home cause I have to interview magical nannies tomorrow and I gotta prepare” Stiles made air quotes at the word.   
“Magical nannies?” Erica made a face. “You mean like Mary Poppins?”  
To this the man only snorted. “Yeah, I wish. No, Derek arranged for us to meet some supernatural creatures that have childcare experience. “   
“Um…Creatures?” Boys was skeptical. 

 

Stiles groaned. “Yes, creatures. It’s not like I can call Babysitting Agency and ask for someone to watch over my little werewolf while his Daddy and I are off slaying demons and warlocks and whatever else is out there”  
“Okay, I see the point but”, Lydia chimed in, “isn’t it a bit too early? I mean, your surrogate isn’t even due in another three months”  
“Nooooo”, Stiles let the word drag, “but it’s a bit too late for me to divorce an overprotective Alpha werewolf and create a family with someone else. Besides” , “he rubbed his forehead, “Derek has been reluctant about the whole Nanny thing to begin with. It took me two months and about 600 blowjobs to get him to even consider this.”

“I so do not want to know a single thing about your sex life , Stilinski” Jackson complained.   
“Yeah, we already established years ago that being up close and personal with your junk was the highlight of my life” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna go pick up Derek from his shift at the Station and um….:. he swallowed, “fingers crossed, guys?”

The whole pack gave him an enthusiastic smile.   
________________________________________________

“I would rather get stabbed again, with a metal pole and bleed for hours then let my child anywhere near that thing in there”   
“The thing, as you call me, has a name. It’s Jenny” the lizard like person spoke calmly. “And I assure you, your child would be perfectly safe with me.”   
“If I wanted to leave my child with homicidal lizard, I have Jackson for that” Derek talked to Stiles again, not paying attention to the person on the couch.  
“I assure you once more that the accusations against me were false. As I learned, yourself were once in similar situation”   
“This interview is over” he turned his icy stare towards the lizard woman on the couch and she sighed and primly stood up and left.  
“Well, nice job, Derek” Stiles spoke for the first time. “You just chased away another person that was willing to overlook the idea that evil barges in here at all hours of the day hell bent on killing us. As you may assume, it’s not exactly perfect working environment” 

 

“One more reason why I should take a year off and take care of the baby once she gets here and not risk it”  
“We have been over this about billion times” Stiles moaned in defeat. “Now that dad is retired we need to stay connected to the Sheriff’s Department in any way we can. Hence why you stay the Deputy so we can track miscellaneous outs and abouts that plague this town. And I have a full time job at a magic store, working on numerous spells and potions that help us kill all those things as safely as possible.”

Derek just looked unimpressed.

“I am not giving you another blowjob in hopes to persuade you” younger man all but yelled.

“This is not about the damn blowjob, Stiles. I just…” the alpha got up to pace around the living room. “I can’t help it. It’s stronger than anything I ever felt before. You know I went into catatonic shock the first time I heard her heartbeat, for God’s sake. Don’t ask me to be rational about this”  
Stiles sighed and got up to join his distressed husband. “You don’t think I already love her more than life itself? You don’t think I love her as much as you do?”   
Derek looked at him with horror in his eyes. “No, Stiles, God, of course I think tha-“

“Then you can’t pretend you’re doing our daughter a favor by making just this house safe for her by staying in it 24/7” He took Derek’s hands in his own. “With both of us out there, with the entire pack in the real world, trying our best to do our best” , he pointed out, “we are building a better world for her to live in. A safer world. The more we know, the more we can help. She has to leave the safety of this house sooner or later. And wouldn’t you feel better knowing that you helped create a safe environment for her? And we can try and work around your shifts and mine so one of us is always home.”

Derek was silent for a long moment. 

“Derek?” his husband prompted.  
“No lizards” he alpha said, his voice harsh. “Or former military members. Or Lurch. Or whatever that damn thing was that made me wax about your eyes”   
“A muse”, Stiles chucked. “That was a muse. And Lurch was actually a very friendly giant”   
“Well, veto on all of those. We can get a normal supernatural creature” Derek argued.  
“Yeah, hate to break it to you, big guy, but those two words are usually mutually exclusive. We can always go for a witch? Those look pretty normal” Stiles said as he scanned the papers littering their coffee table.

“SO SHE CAN CURSE OUR DAUGHER IF SHE SAYS NOT TO KALE?” Derek bemoaned and Stiles facepalmed.

This is gonna be a looooooong day.


End file.
